


Someday

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian, Mickey, and Svetlana's daughter gets sick. Will Nadia survive this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

Nadia rolled around in her bed and sighed quietly. She did not want to get up. She wasn't feeling well but it wasn't just her emotional state. It had been going on for about 6 months since James died and her brother had gotten worse. It killed them to look into Dema's eyes and see no life in them. She missed her brother. She missed his hugs and she missed their late night talks. She wanted her big brother back. 

 

Clearing her throat, she sat up in bed and grunted. Oh man, maybe not today. Every month she had gotten worse but now it felt like every single day was a huge struggle. She didn't tell her parents what was going on though. She'd been gaining weight, her feet and hands have been swollen and she had a killer dry cough that she hadn't been able to get rid of. She figured that it was because of allergies. She groaned and flopped back down in bed and closed her eyes.

 

"Nadia, what are you still doing in bed? You're gonna be late for school." Her pops, Mickey said.

 

"She opened her eyes and peaked out from under her blankets and shook her head, curling up slightly. "I don't feel good, papa." She mumbled. She just felt so fucking tired. She couldn't remember what it was like to have energy. 

 

Mickey came over to her bed and sat down, looking at his daughter. "Tell me what's going on, Nady." 

 

"I've just been tired lately. Not lately I guess, more like these past few months. I can't keep from gaining weight. I mean, I watch what I eat, I don't drink soda, I don't eat junk food but I'm still gaining weight. My feet and ankles and hands swell like no ones business. It fucking sucks, papa. I can't get did of this god damn hacking cough. No one else's allergies have been this bad. I'm just miserable. I just don't have the energy to function anymore. I dunno." She turned into her stomach and buried her face into her pillow, willing the world to go away.

 

Mickey frowned and started rubbing Nadia's back slowly. "Well, I'll keep you home from school today. Dad and I will take you to the doctors, okay? Try and get some sleep. Take your cochlear out so nothing bothers you." He said.

 

"'Kay papa. Thank you." She mumbled and pulled out her ear piece and turned over, quickly falling back asleep. 

 

************

 

Mickey walked down to their kitchen and grabbed their home phone and called Nadia's primary Doctor, hoping to get her in today. 

 

"Hi, this is Nadia Gallagher-Milkovich's father. I need to make an appointment for her to see her doctor today." He said, listening to the woman on the other end when she spoke. "Well, she said that she's been feeling really tired and she doesn't have any energy and her feet and ankles are swollen and she's had this dry cough for about 4 months." He explained then sighed when he was put on hold. 

 

"Mr. Milkovich? I just talked to Nadia's Doctor. She wants her to see her cardiologist. We are able to book her for 10:30 this morning." The receptionist said.

 

Mickey couldn't believe it. Why did they have to see her cardiologist? "Okay, thank you." He said and hung up. What the actual fuck? 

 

She was fine, why did they think that she needed to see her heart Doctor?

 

"Did everyone get off okay?" Ian asked as he came walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. 

 

"Uh, Nadia isn't feeling well. She has an appointment at 10:30 with her cardiologist. I assume that you'll be coming with us." He said and looked at his husband. 

 

Ian frowned and crossed his arms. "How long has she been feeling bad?"

 

"Apparently for months." He said and put the home phone on the charger. 

 

"Jesus. Okay, I'll go get changed and get her up and ready ." Ian said and made his way upstairs.

 

***********

 

Nadia was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair ever. Maybe it was because she was waiting to hear what was going on. She sat between her dad and her mama. Her papa was on the other side of her dad. She could tell each parent was wanting a cigarette. Hell, she wasn't a smoker but she wanted one, too.

 

They looked up when her doctor came into the room. She was starting to get nervous. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time. 

 

"Well, we've looked at all of the test results and we've come to a conclusion. You're in heart failure, Nadia. We really aren't sure how you're not in the hospital on life support right now." The doctor said.

 

Svetlana reached out and grabbed her daughters hand tightly. "How bad? How long? Scale 1 to 10?"

 

"She is at a full blown 10. We've put her on the list. She will die within the next month without a new heart. We're going to admit her to the hospital today." 

 

To be honest, Nadia didn't remember much after that. Her parents tried to talk to her. She remembered answering but she couldn't remember a damn thing that they said to her. 

 

She was 16 and she was dying. Without a heart, she would die. That couldn't happen. She had too much to lose. She couldn't leave her family. They needed her. 

 

Somehow they were back at home and she was sitting on the couch with her mom. 

 

"Is be okay baby. Everything be okay. No worry, okay? Heart will come to you." Her mama said and pulled her close. 

 

Just as her dads came downstairs with a bag for her to take to the hospital, Alexei and Dmitri came barreling through the front door.

 

"Aye, what's going on?" Alexei asked and sat his backpack down on the chair by the front door. 

 

"I'm going into the hospital because I'm in heart failure. A month to live without a new heart." Nadia said numbly. 

 

Dmitri and Alexei just stared at their sister. 

 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You're joking, right?" Dmitri asked. 

 

"She's not, we're about to head out now. I'll call you guys once she's settled." Ian said and walked over to the boys and gave them a gentle kiss on their foreheads. 

 

"Let's go, pumpkin. Pops will call you guys later." Ian said and helped Nadia out the door with Mickey and Svetlana following him.

 

************

 

It's been two weeks since she was admitted to the hospital. It fucking sucked. She was so tired. She knew that she was so close to death, it wasn't even funny. She didn't even notice them looking at her anymore. She felt numb most of the time. Her brothers hardly left her side. Her parents took turns sleeping there with her. She knew that they were afraid that she would die without someone there by her side. She hated the stress that she was putting on them. Her papa looked like he hadn't slept in years, her dads eyes were always rimmed red and her mama was a nervous mess. She wanted to comfort them but all she could do was sleep. 

 

"Nadia, do you wanna watch some tv with me?" Ian asked softly.

 

"Come lay with me. Please dad." She whispered and looked over at her dad. 

 

Ian smiled sadly and climbed into the hospital bed with his girl and wrapped her up in his arms. 

 

"I wanna get up and walk around today. Can we, daddy?" She stopped calling him "daddy" when she was about 10 but now that's all she called him.

 

Ian seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering her. "We"ll have to check with your nurses, okay, baby? and maybe wait until papa gets here. He'll wanna see you up and around."

 

Nadia made a face then shrugged. "Okay daddy. When will papa be here?"

 

"Soon, love." Ian murmured. 

 

Ian and Nadia were watching tv when Mickey came walking through the hospital room door. 

 

"Hey pumpkin." He said and crawled into bed with them. He was on one side and Ian was on the other with Nadia in the middle.

 

"I think I wanna nap now. Can I?" She could barely keep her eyes open. 

 

"Go ahead, love. Daddy and I will be here when you wake up. We love you." Mickey kissed her forehead softly before she fell asleep.

 

********

 

Their whole family was a fucking mess. Nadia took a nap and ended up slipping into a coma. Mickey placed a frantic phone call to Lana and she in turn called the boys and they called everyone else. Carl and Iggy were ready to start killing people in hopes of finding a match and getting her a heart. 

 

Ian was standing in front of the coffee vending machine when Mickey came up from behind him.

 

"Hey." Mickey murmured and pulled Ian into his arms, giving him a tight hug. 

 

"What if we lose her, Mick? What are we gonna do? I-I can't." Ian buried his face into his husband's chest and started sobbing. He couldn't lose her, she was his little sunshine. When he was having on of his down days, she would stay by his side the whole time. 

 

Mickey kissed his shoulder and held Ian tighter and started crying with him. "I know baby, I know." He murmured quietly. 

 

"I've had Carl looking for donors for her. That makes me a horrible person but I'm a parent."

 

"Ian, we have all thought about doing it. Most of us aren't murders." Mickey said and shrugged slightly before he squeezed the red head. 

 

"How the hell'd we wind up like this, why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed, try and turn the tables, now the story's played out like a paperback novel, let's rewrite an ending that fits, instead of a Hollywood horror..." Nickelback played in the background. 

 

************

 

Ian was shaken awake. He had a feeing that this was not the first time that someone tried to wake him up. "What's going on?" He asked and shot out of the chair. 

 

Mickey's eyes were rimmed red as he spoke. "They found her a heart. They're getting her ready for surgery." He choked out the last few words.

 

"Come on firecrotch, let's go send her off." Ian knew what he wasn't saying. He knew that this maybe the last time they saw her alive.

 

Everyone was crowed around Nadia's bed, touching her, kissing her. Svetlana was kissing Nadia's head and cheeks gently. 

 

"Mama zdes'. Daddy i papa tozhe." Svetlana cooed and buried her face into her daughters hair. "YA lyublyu tevya moya."

 

Mickey took Nadia's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. 

 

"My budem zdes', kogda vy prosypayetes'." Lana kissed her cheek before stepping away when the doctors came in to take her to surgery. 

 

"See you soon. I love you." Ian murmured.

 

"I love you." Mickey and the rest of the family echoed. 

 

*********

 

She felt so foggy. Her tongue felt so swollen. She had no idea what was going on. Nadia slowly opened her eyes. "Mama? Papa? Daddy?" She called out, her vision blurry. 

 

"We're here." Lana cooed and rushed over with Mickey and Ian. 

 

Nadia blinked and looked around. All her family was there.

 

"You're gonna be okay." Ian said with a soft smile. 

 

Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Mama zdes'. Daddy i papa tozhe. -Mama is here. Daddy and papa too. 
> 
>  
> 
> YA lyublyu tevya moya.- I love you my girl 
> 
> "My budem zdes', kogda vy prosypayetes- we will be here when you wake up 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not speak Russian, as you can tell. I do all of this from my phone. I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
